The Future Depends On The Present
by Evil-Copper
Summary: (Community Story) (On hold) This is the first sequel to 'The Past And The Present' Where one flower grows, another must fall. There is a time for everything. A time for love, a time to live, a time to forgive, and a time to say goodbye. (Rated T just in case)
1. The Past Being Told

**(Authors Note: Hi all. It's finally here! The sequel to 'The Past And The Present' is officially underway. Sorry for the wait, but I had ideas and needed to get them down before I forgot them. Well, for this installation, I've kept it pretty standard because of a time issue for the original idea, so sorry if this comes across as a little bit boring. Please note that the Kit's names and personalities belong to** _ **jerod2447**_ **I have permission I on to use them. This takes place five months after the kits are born.)**

* * *

 _"Time will mask the past, but will uncover itself for those who seek it."_

 _Evil-Copper_

* * *

" _A smile was all it took, with a little help from a wise owl. The brightness of day had finally taken over as the unforgiving night before seemed to slip away. A beautiful figure now stood in front of me. My first time seeing a female of my kind. Her coat was as bright as the sun itself. Her eyes, like diamonds, sparkling as the sun shone upon them. Her voice, like a host of angels singing harmoniously into the night."_

" _Her face could light up almost any mood, and thankfully so. Within minutes, we hit it off. If she was to be the one, I need to let her know. 'A natural attraction as it was known. She didn't fully understand my past, but she gave it her all. Once she understood, I realized nothing could stop us as we fell deep in love."_

 _"Six? Six what? At the time, I had no idea. Was that the normal quail count? Or was it more, more then what I had ever been taught? I was blind to the course of nature. Then an old friend came to the party... but not for the best reason. He thought I was the one who almost killed his father. But little did he know that I was innocent._ _Trust me, being chased by a hound dog is not something prey have on their wish list, especially when it was somebody who laid there trust in you. Being hunted by such a fit and experienced dog was bad, but being hunted by him and his master was almost inescapable."_

 _"Although the pair of them were less then pleased with me, I could not let my friend be killed by a bear. I turned back to face it, and won, but at what cost. An injured leg? A destroyed relationship? My mate? All I remember was me in the shallows, the hunter standing with his shotgun ready to fire at me, and my friend between us."_

 _"Once I recovered, I needed to go back to the place I was born, or at least, where I thought I was."_

 _"I had a stroke, and luckily, I was back with the widow. After a sad visit to the vet, it took a while to recover to the point where I could walk again. I knew I had little to no time left to live, and with my mate having a break from the house in the forest, I settled down for the inevitable."_

 _"She returned home, with my friends to check up on me, but what I didn't realize was that she had brought me something more valuable than any apology or goodbye. She, with the help of the old owl, Had tracked down my only living relative. the only one I had ever heard of. My mother."_

 _"As we spoke, I suddenly became dizzy. When I woke up, my legs were extremely sore. I realized that I was saved from the heavens to have family time."_

 _"Moments later, more new was at my door step, I was going to be a father. My mate was pregnant with our little ones. My heart could barely contain my excitement. Not only was I going to be a dad, but I had found my mother and the clot was free. Life was good... for those few moments._ _Gunshots in the distance stole our attention. We raced to the next farm to find that my friends master had just killed out old enemy. The bear."_

 _"After that, life carried on as usual. I mean, as usual as it could get. Your grandmother fell in love with your uncles father. Chief and Rose spent more time with each other then normal. After that, your mother gave birth to you. You were so small and fragile, we couldn't let Widow pick you up, only me and Vixey, Mom to you guys. We then gave you your names and helped you grow up to be big, strong and healthy."_ _"And from that day on, our family was complete,"_ Tod finished up his story just as the kits closed their small eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: So, how was that for an intro. I realise that it may not be good, but I really had no idea as to how i would start it. Sorry if the chapter is inconsistent, I've been very tired and busy lately. Please follow/favourite and review. Let me know how I could make this better, if there are any problems, ect... Thanks for reading)**


	2. A Rude Awakening

**(Author's Note: Hi all. I'm really glad to see that so many of you are eager to find out what happens with the second installment of the 'Present' series and how it will go on. First off, I'm really sorry for doing this to you all, but I had absolutely no luck with the original idea. So if you would accept my apologies, I would really be appreciate it. As for the rest of you, I'm still sorry. Secondly, The fox kit names do not belong to me, they belong to _jerod2447_. Rose is mine and the rest belong to Disney. Thank you all to my follower** **s and favourites as well as each and everyone of you who have read my stories. And once again, a huge shout out to d _isneyfangirl_ for pointing out some errors and the review.)**

* * *

 _"Time may heal wounds, but the scars will remain evermore."_

 _Evil-Copper_

* * *

The sun's orange rays penetrated the night sky, dragging it away for the beginning of another day. The sun may have been out, but the weather was unfavourable for many creatures in the surrounding areas. It had been five whole months since the fox kits had been born into this world. And now that the warm summer nights had faded away, the cold snowy winter months were underway.

At the Tweed Farm, all seemed well. The fox couple known as Tod and Vixey were sound asleep in their basket. Since the busy kits arrived, the pair stole every precious minute they could to rest. Although the six kits were a joy to have, their energised bodies and personalities became a handful after some time. Now though, their lazy bodies lay huddled together for warmth.

Widow Tweed was awake. Her priorities seemed to wake her while they sun was still young. She had done all her daily cleaning which seemed to suck her energy. Her tired body sunk into her creaky armchair, causing another elderly soul to rise.

Rose slowly sat up, her mouth gaping open as she took a deep breath, taking in the ice cold fresh air. As she sat in her basket, her eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the light. She had been helping her son and daughter in-law raise her grandkids. She had been a huge help regarding the kits caretaking. Her experience seemed to guide the kits on the more outdoor life and activities, while her loving nature allowed the old vixen to bond instantly with her grandkids, as well as her new love.

Now though, she had more pressing matters on her mind. In light of recent events, as well as those not so recent, her protective side always nudged her to check up on her family, despite knowing they were perfectly safe.

She stood up on all fours to take a good look at the group of foxes on the far side of the room. Looking over at the sleeping group, she could not help but feel satisfied with how her circumstances had played out. Her heart could only wish for one thing, and yet somehow she knew her prayer had been answered. _'Oh, Henny. If only you could see your son'_

"Good morning, Rose," the voice of Widow Tweed caused the vixen to turn around in surprise. It's not as if the old lady's voice was unfamiliar, but Rose was unaware of the widow. Turning her sleepy body to face the old woman, she walked over to see if she could score a back scratch.

Once the old vixen was within arms reach, Widow slowly lowered her hand gently onto Rose's back. As she was given a back scratch, she felt a smaller body rub against her foreleg. She looked down to see non other then Sky, looking up and waiting patiently for a hint of being noticed. "Morning, Grandma," His voice showed eagerness to start the day as soon as possible was clearly visible.

"Good morning to you too, Sky. Why are you up so early?" Rose curiously asked.

"Well, you said you were going to teach us how to fish," He responded sharply.

"I'm not going to take you alone. We need to wait for your brothers and sis..." She was cut short as the young fox ran to the basket where he and his siblings slept. He wasted no time in jumping on his family in order to wake them up, unaware that he would wake the entire house up as he did. Squeals from the fox kits confirmed the rude awakening.

Tod and Vixey jumped hearing the cries coming from their kit's basket. They were about to attack, when they noticed that it was only the actions of one fluff ball. "Sky! What was that for?!" shouted Fyre as he stood up to chase his brother.

"Sky, why did you have to do that?" asked Lily as she slowly calmed down.

"We are going to learn how to fish!" exclaimed Sky as he ran over to Rose.

"Don't be stupid. How are we supposed to fish while the water's all frozen?" piped up Fyre as he walked over to his father, seeking some sort of warmth.

"Now, now Fyre. Don't be so mean to your brother. He's just exited to find out how to do things himself," Vixey calmly said as she stood up to walk over to Widow with Tod along side.

The kit's slowly calmed down to a panic as they ran around the house in search of something to do. All the while, knowing that nothing had changed since they had closed their small eyes the night before. Their search was then brought to an immediate hold as Widow recited the words they could not wait to hear, "Come now, it's time for our visit next door."

She opened the door, only to be greeted by a wave of invigorating cold air. The trees were lifeless and the ground was white. As white as snow could possibly be. Widow waited for all nine of her foxes to be outside before starting the short yet brutal trek to Amos Slade's Farm.

* * *

 **(Author's Note: So, what do you think will happen next? Obviously they will make it there, but after that? Anyhow, thank you to all of my readers, followers and favorites this far, including _disneyfangirl447_. Please leave reviews, I love reading what people think about my stories. and also, sorry if my writing has been slaking lately, I've only been able to do about ten minutes at a time, so I lose my rhythm. See you in the next chapter.)**


	3. The Other Side

**(Author's note: Hi all. I'm extremely sorry about the long wait but it's finally here. The third chapter to my second installment of the "Present" series. Well, we seem to have the one half of the characters, but what about the other?)**

* * *

 _"Curiosity killed the cat."_

 _Author unknown_

* * *

At the Slade Farm, a blanket of snow had been laid upon the land, rendering it almost unrecognizable. The once lush, green trees no longer bared leaves. The grass, now covered in white, was believed to have retreated back into the comfort of the slightly warmer ground. The homely brown barrels lay vacant as the cold air drove the inhibitors into their master's warm wooden house.

Inside the winter shelter were two dogs, lying sprawled out in front of the fire for warmth. The master, Amos Slade, was perched on the couch a small distance away. In his hand sat a large cup of coffee, from which he took occasional sips as he watched over his two best friends on the floor.

As Amos fixed his gaze on the pair of retired hunting dogs, he couldn't help but feel satisfied with how the events had played out. If it was not for the childhood friendship that should have not come to be, the two farms would not have united in peace. Their inhabiters would never have found a truce wherein they found friends.

The fresh snow falling on the tin roof collected and fell to the ground, causing a thud loud enough to awaken any form of life. Chief was the first one up. His curiosity had increased, as well as the undeniable infatuation he had found in his old enemies long lost mother. The mere thought of her gentle face was enough to bring his old heart to skip a beat. And if this was not enough, the way in which her body swayed and the soft voice only angels could use was more then enough to bring him to his knees. His past may not have been the brightest, but his future certainly was.

Copper was up soon after. His mind seemed to think of his adopted father as frail, not that he was. Chief's mind may have had it's fair share of days off, but that was of no consequence. The Bloodhound had found himself growing more fond and understanding to the way in which life worked. Thanks to Rose and Big Mama, he had found something completely unknown. The way in which life should cycle.

Unfortunately, that didn't prepare him for everything life could through at him, especially when it came to more subtle yet life changing events.

Before any trace amount of noise was made, the creaking of a door grabbed the trio's attention. The frosty breeze and light flurry of snow was an indication of what was next to come. "Uncle Copper!" the sound of six fox kits dulled any other noises as they screamed, racing to the Bloodhound they found laying with his eyes firm on the scurrying orange fluff. Their young bodies flew into the air, sending them crashing into the tan brown hound's warm body.

As the kits greeted Copper in the usual fashion, the three adult foxes entered. The orange of their fur now slightly whiter, having forged a path for the kits to follow in. Tod and Vixey shied away from Rose and headed straight to the fire to catch the warmth emitting from it's yellow flames. "Copper, how yea been?" Tod asked the bloodhound as he retreated to his spot having finally escaped the mountain of fox kits.

"Oh same as yesterday, cold and tired. And what about you guys?"

Tod smiled as he looked over to his mate, hoping that Vixey would be the one to answer. "We've been better..." She said.

"Whata' do' yea mean?" Chief said as he found his position as close to the fireplace as his hair would allow.

"It's been quite busy without you folks to help us out," Rose said as she slowly lay down next to her new love, "Keeping the kit's calm has been a mission."

"Well, it's been harder not bein' round my love to help," Chief said as he leaned over and gave Rose a long lick to her muzzle.

"Please, not now..." It was not the fact that they were once enemies that brought Copper to stop them, but the fact that the kit's may see and ask questions they are not ready for was plenty. Rose soon shifted her muzzle away from her loves, blushing as if she has her first kiss.

"Oh, com' on Rose. That couldn'ta been your first kiss, now," Chief said in an effert to try and bring the already red vixen to blush even more. The sight of his new love blushing as if she were having her first crush ask her out seemed to place the old Wolfhound under a trance.

"Hm... Tod. Should we ask them about..." Vixey whispered to her mate, trying to prevent them from hearing, but it was just to loud and Copper's sensitive ears seemed to pick up the question, spiking his curiosity.

"Ask us what?"

* * *

 **(Author's note: I'm sorry to leave you all with a cliff hanger, but this is where I need to check where I stand. Please leave a review and Fav/follow if possible. I have other things I need to attend to for a while but I'll see you all soon.)**


	4. Note Of Importance

**Author's Note:**

Hi all. I am in a bit of a situation. I have too many responsibilities I have to uphold, and by the look of things, I'll need to drop one of my stories for the time being. I have come to realize that my other two current projects, namely "Upbringing (Continuation)" and "It Should've Been Me" seem to be doing a lot better than "The Future Depends On The Present." I really would not like to do this, but I unfortunately have no other choice. Thank you for understanding and I'll try to get back to it as soon as I can.


	5. Note

**(Author's note)** Hi all. I'm really sorry for the time I have spend not updating any of my stories, but I'm afraid I may have to take a long break. I am in my final year of school and have found less and less time for myself. I will try my upmost best to bring you guys more, but for now, my time has come to a hold. Please don't drop me off your list as I might be able to slip in a few short chapters here and there.

 **Regards**

 **Evil-Copper**


End file.
